I Like His Cha Cha Pants
by Vash's Girl
Summary: [Akuroku] OS. Axel is the most popular boy in school, and yet Roxas seems to be the only person that he likes. Will Roxas manage to ask him out and not make a complete fool of himself, or are his hopes in vain?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_, nor am I making any money off this fanfiction. St. Hanson High School is © J. E. Jones.

-o-o-

_**Author's Notes… **_

Monthly one-shot thing that I'm trying. This one is for July. I hope that you all enjoy!

-o-o-

_**I Like His Cha-Cha Pants **_

They called them the cha-cha pants. Why they were the cha-cha pants, nobody quite knew, considering he never did the cha-cha, and didn't seem likely to _do _the cha-cha unless under the influence of severe amounts of alcohol. But the fact remained that they were indeed the cha-cha pants, and they would not be changing.

Roxas was thinking this to himself as the owner of the cha-cha pants walked past him, dragging his fingers through his hair and talking on his cell phone. Looking totally cool despite the fact that there was a policy in the school against the use of said cell phone. But did he care? No. He never cared about anything unless it benefited him in some way. It just added to that cool-ness factor.

He swallowed and found his throat dry, and he shrank back against his locker, staring longingly after him. Lately, Axel had been starting to pay attention to him. This was amazing, because Axel was the lead player for their school's basketball team, and he was already too popular to be bothered much by the low-life masses that inhabited the hallways. This included Roxas. It was a shame, really, but it was the truth nonetheless.

He let his eyes trace over Axel's spiky hair, such a deep red that it looked sort of blood-stained—gory, but Axel was known to be relatively gory when it came to conversations—and then down to where it touched against his shoulders. Small shoulders, they were. Then the length of his back to his feminine hips. Yes, they were definitely feminine. They couldn't possibly be anything else, they just swung around too much like a woman's, but there was another great thing about Axel: no one _cared_.

At that moment, Axel turned his head, spotting Roxas and eyeing him for a moment before nodding his head and pulling an eye down in a wink. A grin curled along his lips, and Roxas felt faint, letting out a soft noise. The connection lasted all of a bare few seconds, because Axel was suddenly at the doors of the school entrance, talking into his phone again, tucking one hand loosely into those lovely cha-cha pants.

Cha-cha pants: 1

Roxas: 0

Cha-cha pants win

There was something infinitely sexy about those cha-cha pants. They just managed to somehow cling to Axel's ass and accentuate it without making him seem too flaming, and yet at the same time they were really manly. Not to mention that they hung low on the older boy's hips, showing glimpses of his pelvic bone whenever his camo shirt rode up his abdomen. Axel was the epitome of sexiness, right down to his worn checkered shoes. How the most popular guy in the school could still manage to be punk _and _play basketball was beyond Roxas, but the little details didn't matter.

Suddenly he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

Wetting his lips, he stared down at the crumpled note in his hand, his heart beginning to pound at just the mere thought of it. Oh, God. Could he really do this? Was he about to make an ass of himself in front of the entire school? Axel at least got a billion confessions each day, and each one he had turned down. There was a legend of the Trail of Tears here at St. Hanson High School. Yeah. It was that bad.

One time, a guy from a school several counties over had actually come to St. Hanson and demanded to speak with Axel specifically. He caused so much commotion that Axel was eventually called out of class to the office, and right when he entered it, the guy landed him one right in the face. It turned out that Axel had turned down his sister for a relationship after a one-night fling. Things got nasty where it concerned Axel's supposed "love life".

Not that Axel was a player. He just had "urges" as he had once told Roxas, when the redhead had convinced him to sneak into his father's alcohol cabinet with him so that they could get some booze and head out to his favorite spot to watch the stars. (Axel was oddly romantic at times.) He had leaned right against Roxas, his breath a hot wash of vodka on Roxas's cheek, and giggled as he slung an arm around Roxas's shoulder.

"I don't even like people, you know? They're so boring. And I rarely get bored. And when I do, I go all-out, know what I mean? I let them _have it_. I will fuck any person that comes close to me—that wants it, ya know? But get this—I actually like _you_, Rox-ass. You're the man."

Roxas still blushed when he remembered that night. Of course Axel had been drunk out of his mind and was just babbling on, as he tended to do in those situations, and of course he had only meant it in a friendly manner, but the words had gotten Roxas's heart beating faster than ever. Axel _liked _him. Liked Roxas when he despised the rest of the world. It was oddly comforting coming from Axel.

Then the rest of his thoughts caught up with him, and he was moving, moving, moving down the hallway, bursting through the doors, frantic in the realization that Axel had probably left by now. But no, Axel was only halfway down the three sets of stairs leading up to the entrance, and then Roxas was in definite motion again, calling out the redhead's name, flinging a hand out.

He had no idea why Axel liked him. Axel hardly acknowledged his presence in school. Well, that wasn't true. They just hung with different crowds, and Roxas wasn't going to ditch his friends despite this huge crush he seemed to have on Axel. However, he was entranced by the green of the guy's eyes, those weird tattoos on his cheeks that the principal mysteriously hadn't done anything about, the way he laughed, how incredibly cute he was when he fell asleep after drinking too much.

He liked Axel, too. In a different way, but that was something he couldn't help.

"Hey, Axel, wait up!" he cried, voice hoarse from all his shouting, and people were beginning to look in his direction and point. Yeah, he was aware that he was making a fool of himself, and what he was about to do probably wasn't about to help matters, but he had the cha-cha pants in his line of sight and suddenly there was nothing that could have stopped him right then.

Axel seemed to be laughing into his phone, paused on the railing, gesturing animatedly as he talked. Roxas could have slowed down enough to walk up to him in a much more timely manner, but that wasn't happening. What if Axel left before he got there? What if he was only resting for just a moment? What if—

Then the impossible happened.

Somewhere in that run one of the torn hems on his pants leg managed to get underneath his foot. It snagged on the step, created a slippery friction, which in turn made Roxas flail, falling forward, his hands reaching out for anything to stop his fall, anything, because this was about to be very, _very _painful.

His hands found the belt looped through the cha-cha pants.

Unfortunately, the cha-cha pants weren't enough to stop his body's pursuit to the ground, perhaps because Axel's hips weren't wide enough to hold them up, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered is that the pants went _with _Roxas.

This was bad. Especially when he managed to gain enough confidence to look up, only for that fragile piece to shatter upon impact of what his eyes landed on.

A very pale ass.

He closed his eyes with a quiet groan of defeat. Not only had he mistakenly grabbed Axel's infamous cha-cha pants, he had pulled down his boxers along for the ride.

There was an intense silence. Maybe it was Roxas's imagination, maybe it wasn't, but it was indeed intense, enough to cause a dull, disbelieving ringing to begin in his ears, signaling that this was, perhaps, the end of the end. The after-end. The moment where he wasn't even dead, he just _wasn't_.

He had caused the most popular boy within five counties to moon the entire school. A distant part of him realized that this was something he could probably tell his sister's grandchildren and laugh about later, but at the moment, this was _so _not even funny. Not even close. Not even a _smidgen_. The chance that this was funny was like—a snowball's chance in hell. And he was that snowball.

"Fuck," he mouthed, and then, out loud, "Axel, I am—I am _so _sorry!" He quickly scrambled to his feet, had a moment's thought to lift the pants and put them back on Axel's hips, but he smacked himself before he could carry through with it. He wasn't a complete idiot. At least—not yet.

Axel was staring at him over his shoulder, phone posed against his ear, brows lifted and green eyes wide. Without a word, without a blink, without so much as shifting a muscle in that unreadable expression, or even a good-bye, he snapped the phone shut.

Further silence.

_I'm so dead! _Roxas's mind screamed at him.

In the next moment, Axel blinked, once, twice, five times, and then glanced down. Shrugging, he took his time in pulling his pants back up, ignoring the gaping faces of the gathered crowd, stuffing his phone into his pocket once the cha-cha pants were righted again. Dragging his fingers through his hair again, he turned around completely, and there was a smirk on his lips.

Roxas's heart sank. Damn. How could things have gone so wrong?

"So, Rox-ass, you that desperate to see my goods?" Axel's voice pierced into the silence, echoing throughout the school grounds. It was all that was needed to get the school back into motion: people immediately began gossiping, now pointing to Roxas again and giggling, guys letting out mock cat-calls, and somewhere in that swarm of people was the principal.

"I… I swear to you, I'll withdraw from the school, you never have to see my face again!" Roxas said in a rush of one breath, flinching at the sound of his own words, but the overwhelming noise around him seemed to swallow them right up, and for a wild moment Roxas wondered if Axel had even heard him.

It was evident that he had, for his smirk spread a bit wider. There were a few aching moments in which Axel just gazed at him, slowly raking his eyes over the blonde's petite form and then finally landing on Roxas's own gaze again.

"Now, why would I want that, Roxy? C'mere." Axel's hand reached out, grasping around Roxas's elbow and tugging him closer, so that he stumbled a bit against the steps but grasped the railing to steady himself. The redhead lowered his head, his lips suddenly at Roxas's ear, and his breath was still hot, but this time it smelt distinctly minty. "Let's go on a date. Right now. What do you say?"

Roxas said the first words that came to his mind. "I just made you moon the entire school!" he blurted out, then squeezed his eyes shut, a wave of embarrassment sweeping over him. It hadn't seemed real until he had admitted it out loud, and now it was definitely so, and he just couldn't breathe, but… wait… what? "What?"

"I said let's go on a date. First, we'll go to the skate park so that you can participate in that competition that you were telling me about the other day." Roxas vaguely remembered this. Everything had gotten lost in his mission to swindle Axel over into a date, but it seemed the redhead was doing it all for him, and damn… damn. He couldn't believe it.

He pinched himself, winced. Okay, maybe it _was _real.

If Axel noticed the grimace, he didn't comment, winding a familiar arm around the blonde's shoulders and tugging him closer as he gestured freely with his other hand. Roxas caught the scent of Hollister and tried not to swoon. "Then we'll grab something to eat, because I _know _you'll be hungry, and I know I will be." He paused, then continued. "And then we can go to the movies. See that one chick-flick. Sound good to you?"

"You like chick-flicks?" Roxas managed to garble out around the lump in his throat.

"Sure, why not? Hey, there's my Jeep. C'mon." Sliding his arm from around Roxas's shoulders and grasping his wrist instead, he began crossing the front lawn, gesturing again, this time in a one-swipe wave at whoever said hello.

Roxas tried not to have a heart attack. "B-But…"

"But what? Not having second thoughts, are you?"

"N-No…" It seemed that Roxas couldn't speak without a good stutter in there somewhere, but that was normal around Axel. Holy—Holy _shit_, was this _really _happening!

_Tell me I'm not dreaming! _

A few minutes later and they were buckled up in the Jeep and ready to go. Axel put the vehicle into gear, placed his hand against the back of Roxas's headrest, and began to back away from the parking lot. Roxas had the brief thought that he had left his locker wide open for all the world to see and take. But then Axel turned his head and flashed him that grin, and suddenly anything else in the world besides Axel didn't matter anymore.

He loved those cha-cha pants.


End file.
